


The Waifu Wars

by RunusBrewblade



Category: HTTYD
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: The world is not the same as it once was. The old world has long been forgotten as a new world is forged. Powerful woman and men known as Waifus and Husbandos have been brought in to help tame these dangerous lands. They serve their master who hopes to bring order to this crazy world. This story follows the adventures of Knight Breaker as he sets out on his own for the first time and the waifu's he finds and meets who will help him achieve his dreams.





	1. First Waifu

Runus felt his stomach lunged as the bright light faded before his eyes. He could feel solid ground under his feet once again. He stumbles forward before catching himself, forcing his meal back down into his stomach while slapped his chest before letting out a heavy sigh. His short brown hair was moist with sweat. He slowly straitens up, his eyes looking out at the city that he had arrived to.

“Fucking magic circles. Why do they always make me sick whenever I have to use them?” He grumbled to himself as walked off the magic circle. 

Before him lay the busy streets of Ardor City, better known as the city of new beginnings. His moss eyes stared into the crowds of people, a rainbow of colors and shapes. They moved about their business, most not even flashing towards the new arrival to the city. He could easily make out human, demi-humans, demons, constructs and even a few elves among the crowd. It was a melting pot of races and culture and like most days it was busy and crowded. Runus took the rest of the city, seeing rows of gray stone brick houses and stores with wore out red tile roofs connecting them. The main street was paved with stone with small side routes made of dirt. Over all it was a simple yet peaceful looking city

“Well then best to follow Master Binds orders and seek out the Auction house. Once I acquire a waifu to assist me I can sign up with the local guild and stake my first steps as an adventure.” 

He spoke to himself while he double-checked to ensure the old leather armor he wore was still holding along with the great sword strapped to his back was secure. Once he felt satisfied with his gear he moved into the streets and began making his way to the Waifu Auction house. 

It took him a while to navigate the maze-like streets of Ardor. The city was busy with people walked to and from as the sounds of merchants and vendors cried out to sell their wages. Weapons stand, armor shops, bakeries and even a cafe were busy with customers coming and going from them. Runus took note to come back later to see what he could find for his journey. Thankfully it only took him an hour to find the auction house. He stopped before the smooth cute steps, staring up at the famous Waifu Auction house. 

The huge pure white marble building stood out like a sore thumb among the gray and red sea of buildings surrounding it. Runus always thought it looked more like a temple than an auction house but then again the wares here were men and woman of power there so maybe it wasn’t so strange that it looked the way it did. As usual, there was a huge crowd of people, most coming to see what new products were being bought in from the Reach or from the Manor. Runus had been here a few times with his own master but today was his first time as a customer. He felt his heart race with a mix of excitement and nervousness while looking at the entrance. He gave a silent prayer to lady luck that she would bless him today.

The noise was almost deafening. All around him men and woman of different ranks nationailties talked and laughed while others sat or stood in silence. Some had brought their own waifus or husbandos along with them. Most were dressed in their servant attire but a few were outfitted in combat armor and seem to be there as their master's personal bodyguards. In the middle of the building rows of men and woman were brought out one by one onto an extended stage that cut through the room. Each one was dressed in some exotic reveal outfit, to show off their body and looks for those looking for a new servant or bedroom partner to add to their collection. Runus even caught sight of a few he remembered from his studies. Aviain a young blond hair woman dressed in a blue sheer fabric that showed off her tone body and had an array of monster fangs and claws decorating her hair. Next to her was a Gargoyle woman that looked to be Turquesa. Her blue skin shined in the candle light along with her black starlight sheer grown that matched perfectly with her hair. Beside her, he notices a well-built man with red hair with scars all over his skin but could place a name to him. Each of them was listed for different prices but all were more than he afford at the moment. 

“Ahhhh a newcomer? New knight here for his first Waifu?” 

Runus nearly jumped but thankfully kept his composer as he turns around and stared down at a very old looking man. He was half of Runu’s height, maybe 3’3 or so. At first, Runus thought him to be a gnome or halfling but it looking more closely he was indeed human. His tan skin was wrinkly and covered in liver spots like he had been run over by several horse-drawn carts and just threw on a blood-red silken sheet on at the last minute. Still, there was no mistake that he was the Auction House owner, Mr. Edward Jackal. 

“Ah, Mr. Jackal. Yes, I am. I am Count Binds knight. Knight Breaker. I’m here to secure my first Waifu so I may become an adventure and start my journy.” 

Jackal gives a toothy grin as he rubs his hands and nods to Runus. “Ah, I see, Count Bind, a fine count and one with good taste. So he finally had a successful apprentice after all these years? Hmmmmmmm yes you do look like a man who has gone through hell and back hehe.” 

He chuckles as she smiles at Runus again. “Tell me what sort of woman are you looking for?” 

Runus bites his lip as he thought for a moment. “Depends on what you have in stock. Something good for a new knight I suppose.” 

Jackal nods as he smiles once more. I have a few ladies who have gone down in price. Enough for a new knight like yourself to easily afford. Come let me show them to you.” he waddles off to a side room and Runus quietly follows him. 

He is brought into a dimly lite room with a small stage to the left side. On the stage were four women. At first, none of them caught his eye. A blue hair woman with a faint hint of magic. Beside her, a raven hair pale woman stood. Judging by bangs under her eyes she must have not slept in days. The third was a young woman with pink hair done up in pigtails. She seems happy and excited but Runus got a cold dread when he looked at her. Like he could feel a certain doom emitting from her soul. As he looked to the fourth woman his eyes stopped dead in their tracks and stared in complete shock at her. He knew her right away, it didn’t matter if she was dressed in a different outfit or if her hair was done up differently. There was no mistaking that she was Astrid Hofferson.

Runus stared in complete silence. Not even listening to Jackal rambling on about the other girls. All he could do was stare at this goddess.. She was dressed in a sheer blue slave outfit that barely covered her top and waist with a ruby gem center over her belly button. Her body was on full display before his eyes with her skin looked to be fair and soft and her breast full and ripe. She had on bands of gold around her wrist and neck, with thick golden earrings and golden bells that jiggle around her waist. Her hair was bound up in a classic slave girl look, most likely based on the famous Princess Jasmine that had become popular for many sellers. She had a headband of sapphire gems around her head that matched her shining eyes. Those bright blue eyes that stood out the most as they shined with a passion and desire that didn’t feel fake or the product of magic enchanting. The way her golden lips smiled towards him, fueling his desire for her.   
“As you can see Sir Breaker we have a few girls here who can offer you much as a starting waifu. Two of them here can cook and lean and are well trained in the art of..” 

“Jackal!” Runus barked, making the small man jump and look to him.

“Yes, sir Breaker? Do you see one that catches your eye?” 

“Indeed. Her.” he points to Astrid who seems a bit surprised but smiled at the sudden attention on her.

“I would like her.” 

Jackal seems a bit confused as she looks to Astrid then to Runus. “Are you sure my lord? Not to question your choice but Astrid….well Astrid is not one I would recommend for a new knight such as yourself. Indeed she is pretty and in good health but she is a stubborn woman. She resists orders, can’t cook to save her life and if she gets her hands on a weapon she’ll most likely hit you with it.” 

He grumbles the last part as he rubs his left arm, no doubt being all too familiar with the last part.

“Why not pick one of the others and I can give you a little discount for ...”

Runus raises his hand, cutting off the man’s words before he pulled out hi coin purse and drop the hefty price for her. “I’ll take her.” 

Jackal was silent as he stared up at Runus. His mind seemed to race with questions but in the end he nodded to Runus before he picked up the large sum of money. He return his fixed smile once more as he looked to Runus.

“Very well she is yours sir Breaker.” He snaps his fingers and the other three women are escorted out as a guard walks in carrying a small wooden box. 

It took all of Runus’s will power to hold back his excitement. He felt his heart hammering against his chest while watching Astrid slowly walking down the stage steps and strolling over to him. He could see that same hidden joy in her eyes that was in his own. 

“Thank you for picking me sir Breaker. I promise to serve you well and do anything you wish of me.” 

Her voice was soothing to his ears. Her smile warming to his heart

“The pleasure is mine, Astrid.” Runus smiled as he nodded to her and turn to Jackal. The man took the box from the guard and pulled out a metal armband. It was pure black, most likely made of black Titanium with the faint hint of magic in it. 

“Your contract band my sir Breaker. With this, you can control your waifu and command her to do anything you request as long as it's within reason of her own wishes. Her name is inscribed in the metal and when you acquire more waifu’s to serve you their names will be magically added to the band as well. Be sure not to lose it. It can not be replaced.” 

Runus gave an understanding nod as he took the band and slide it on. Instantly he could feel a connection to Astrid as if an invisible thread had suddenly connected them. He smile as he admires the band for a quick seconded before looking back to Jackal. 

“I will need gear for her. Where is the best shop to find outfits and weapons for her?” 

Jackal stared off in thought, scratching his chin before he spoke up.

“Well, there are shops around here that can outfit waifus and husbandos. Hmm I suggest Lovers Affair. I hear they got some new gear in that may be of use to you.” 

Runus nodded before he turns to Astrid once more before he hooked his arm through her own. She had a look of surprised on her face as he began to walk her out of the room. The moment the pair left the private room dozen of eyes locked on to them. Whispers began to dance around them as people wonder who he was and about Astrid. Thankfully it only took a few minutes for them to leave the auction house and find themselves back in the open air of the city streets. Runus finally let out a sigh of relief as he turns to look at his new waifu, beaming a proud smile upon her. 

Astrid seems to blush as she was not used to receiving such a smile aimed towards her. “Ummm Master...forgive me for asking such a question but...why...why did you pick me? Mr. Jackal was not lying about me. I am not as skilled or talented as the other waifu’s so why were you so determined to have me?” 

Runus fell silent for a minute as he struggles to find the right words. He smiled though as he faced her and took her hands into his own. 

“When I was studying under Count Bind I had to learn about all the different Waifu’s and Husbando’s that were ever recorded in the old text and films. Their powers, strengths and what they could offer to their masters in and out of combat. When I came across you and saw your picture I found myself smitten by you.” He blushed at his own words before he continued. 

“You are a beautiful, powerful and amazing woman. I believe you can become stronger and even more powerful once we work together. It was my goal to one day acquire you as my partner, I did not think lady luck would bless me so much that she would allow me to have you as my first waifu. Together we shall grow stronger, collect more waifu’s and carve out a place to call our own In this crazy world. That is if you will join me, Astrid. 

Astrid seemed to be truly speechless at Runus’s words. Her mind a wave of emotions and thoughts. She began to shed a tear as she nodded and laughed lightly to him. 

“Oh, course Master. I...I would be happy to fight and serve you for the rest of our lives.” She giggled once more as she whipped the tears from her cheek.   
“Where to next my master?~” Her face glowed with a look of joy and desire as she clung to his arm.

Runus could not hold back his grin anymore and gave her a big smile as he turns to look at the city of Ardor.

“First we find us some gear, a place to stay and then resister with the Guild. With luck, they will have some missions for us to tackle and earn us some coin.”

Astrid nodded, hugged Runus’s arm as the pair started to head into the busy streets and Ardor. Together they took the first steps of their new lives together.


	2. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runus takes Astri to buy some new clothes and runs into a bit of trouble along the way

Runus stood before the dark wooden storefront, his eyes glancing up at the bright red and white sign that hanged above the door. Lovers Affair. This was the store Mr. Jackal spoke of, the place where he could acquire new gear for Astrid.

“It looks rather inviting,” Astrid spoke up while she stood beside him

He glanced at her, smiling a little as he turns to face the door before them. He reached down to his pouch, feeling the weight of the coin still inside it. With luck, they would find something that he could afford her.

“Shall we enter master?”

“Yes, lets.” He took a breath, moving forward as he pushed open the door and stepped through it. A small bell rang, signaling their arrival inside.

“Welcome.” An old voice spoke out from the back of the store. “Give me a moment and I’ll be with you soon.”

Runus nodded but stayed silent. He took a few steps forward while looking around the store. All around him were racks and rows of outfits. Some were simple tunics and dresses, the kind you see most people around the city wear. Others, however, were more exotic looking outfits, much he recognizes from his studies with Count Bind. There were school girl outfits, swimwear, maid uniforms, workout attire, skimpy bikini armor, even a mermaid tail that seem to shimmer in the light. Before he could look around more he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.

“Ah welcome to Lovers Affair. I’m Ms. Cotton. Please tell me what I can help you with today?”

Runus turn and looked to Ms. Cotton. She was an older looking woman, looking to be in her early fifties. She was about five two in height. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles that had white flower prints on it with a brown vest that seem to hold an array of small tools. She had steel color hair and her eyes were deep violet. She had a look of someone who knew what she was doing and was not to be taken lightly.

“Hello. I’m Sir Breaker and this is my companion Astrid. I came here to find some new gear for her to wear.” He motions to Astrid, letting the older woman take note of the slave outfit that she wore.

“Ah, so you're a new knight. Guess its that time of the year again ehe?” She smirked at Runus before making her way over to Astrid.

“Ah, they improved the slave outfits again. Hmmmm better enchantment this time around.”

“Enchantment? They enchant the slave outfits as well?” Runus was a bit surprised by this new. He knew almost every waifu outfit or gear was enchanted to enhance the waifu but he never thought that the slave outfits would be enchanted as well.

Ms. Cotton nods, smiling at Astrid before patting her hand. “Oh, of course, they do. They want them to be more eager and submissive to their new masters so they enchant the slave outfits. Makes them more eager to serve and perform for their new masters. Its something new they been doing in recent years.”

Runus made a mental note of this new information. It explained why Astrid was so affectionate with him on their walk over to the store. He gave the store a quick look over before looking to the old woman again.

“I would like to buy her a new outfit, something that would help her in combat at the most.”

“Ah, warrior companion. I understand. I got some outfits that would suit her but most of it costs over two thousand gold to buy them.” She spoke as she turns to look at Runus.

Runus was shocked by this. “Two thousand? That’s half the price of a low-level waifu. I don’t have enough coin to spare for that. I also need to get her a weapon and rent a room for a few nights while here. Is there anything you have that isn’t so...pricey?” He cringed at his request. He glanced to Astrid and gave her an apologetic look.

Ms. Cotton looked to Runus before looking to Astrid again. She seems to be studying her body before she gave a small nod. “Alright, I may have something. Wait there.” With that, she shuffled off into the back of the store. Sounds of boxes moving and tumbling could be heard

Runus sighs to himself before moving to Astrid. “I’m sorry I can’t afford better gear at the moment. My master didn’t give me much. Just enough to purchase you and enough for simple supplies.”

Astrid shook her head, smiling at him. “Master its alright. I’m grateful you care enough about me to want to buy new clothes for me. I would have been more than alright fighting in what I have.” She jesters to her sheer blue slave outfit.

“While I am sure you can I would feel better if you had some proper gear on. I don’t want to lose you before we have our first real battle. I would be devastated beyond words.” he took hold of her hands, his fingers brushing over her soft knuckles as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

A blush crept on Astrid’s cheeks, moving closer to him she pressed her body against him. Her lips parting as she leaned up towards him.

“Ha, I found it!” Cotton cried out, hurrying back to the pair with a grin on her face,

Both Astrid and Runus jumped back away from each other, their faces red and eyes wide as they both turn to look to Ms. Cotton. There in her hand was a brown fur outfit. From the amount of fur that was on it, it didn’t look like much.

“Umm, what is it?” Runus questioned while walking over to examine the outfit in her hand.

“This here is the wild outfit. It's a light fur armor that will make your girl better at fighting, traveling over wild terrain and even let her hunt better if you need her to. The little downside is it will cause her to be a bit wild in fights and may cause her to be a bit more aggressive with you when you're alone. Because of this, I’m only demanding seven hundred gold for it.”

Runus was surprised again. It was cheaper than other outfits but a part of him worried about the side effects. Still, he couldn’t be picky right now. After all, he needed something for her to fight in that would give her a bit of an edge in battle. He just prays that nothing bad will come of it.

“Alright, I’ll take it. Ummmm do you mind if she tries it on first to see how it fits.”

“Oh not at all. I got a little room in the back for her to change into.” She jesters to the back where there was an open door that leads to a small room. “Once she wears it you can change her outfits on-demand with your contract band. The item will be magically stored in it when you're not using it.”

Astrid happily smiled as she took the outfit, her hands running on the fur material before she walked into the backroom to change. Runus glanced at his command bracelet, admiring how handy it was becoming for him. It only took a few minutes before Astrid return to him.

“Master, how do I look?” She grins as she flaunts her new outfit to him.

The fur armor didn’t cover much of her body. A single strap of brown fur wrapped around her chest like a tube top. Her arms and shoulders were bare except for two bond fur wrist bands that went around her wrist. She had on a fur skirt that easily covered her, short enough to move around freely in but not enough for her ass to be shown off to everyone she walked by. She wore a pair of fur-lined boots and her hair was done up in a tight braid-less ponytail. The biggest change he noted was how she seems to behave. With the slave outfit, she seemed shy and meek but with this, she screamed confidence and power. Guess it was true that waifu outfits could enhance and change the wearer in more than one way.

“You look amazing.” he smiled while he admired her new look. He gave an approving nod to the old woman before paying her the price for it.

“By the way do you have anyone you can recommend to buy weapons at?” he asked as he put the rest of his coin away.

“Hmmmmm well I know Blood and Iron makes some good weapons and armor around here. Sadly they are closed at the moment. You can try them tomorrow. Other than them you could try other shops but can’t tell you much about them. Is there anything else you need young man?”  
“No, you’ve been a big help. Thank you again for this. Once I have more coin I’ll come again to see what else you have.”

Ms. Cotton grins at him. “I’ll be counting on that then. Take care and get some rest.”

Runus and Astrid nodded as they headed back out into the city streets and planned out their next move.

“Ok let's find a good tavern to rest up at and then tomorrow we’ll buy you weapons and some supplies before heading to the guild to register.”

Astrid gave a nod while grinning. “Wonderful. I can’t wait to battle with you master.” her hands clench into a fist. She was truly eager to fight it seemed.

It didn’t take them long to find a nice tavern. The settle on one by the name of Dawn’s Yawn. It was a simple two-story tavern, built with light gray stones with a deep red roof. The placed looked clean and had a rather sweet smell coming from it. It was still early in the evening but Runus felt it was a good time to settle into a room and get a meal in before sleeping. As he pushed open the door to the building he was met with a modest crowd of people.

The first floor seems to function as a small restaurant, with tables, chair, and even a bar. There were a few people eating and chatting with one another. There were some humans playing cards, a large orc woman who had two lovely looking elves beside her and an old-looking droid in the far corner who seem to just be resting. A few of them looked to him but went back to what they were doing. He walked towards the bar and saw an older looking dwarf man at it. He was bald with only a thick red beard to him. He had one simple attire and was cleaning the glass in hand.

“Ah welcome, sir. Name is Rolf and this here is my tavern. What can I help with you today?” he spoke in a rather robust voice, and seem to be in good spirits.

“I would like to rent a room for two nights please and would like to know how much meals cost here,” Runus replied as he leaned on the bar.

“Easily enough. For two nights it will be two gold. Food is separate and will cost you five silver a meal.”  
“That works for us.” He handed the good man the two gold.

Rolf nodded as he pulled out a key that had the number four on it and handed it to Runus. “Room four is yours. Its got a large bed, one desk, and dresser. If you looking to wash up we got a wash bucket but if you want a better clean up then I recommend the bathhouse down the road. They are open late and most people go there to get cleaned up.”

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to do that. We’ll come down later for a meal. Until then make sure no one distributes us please.”  
“Oh, course sir.” The older man nods as he pockets the coins. “Take care and be well.” He quickly returns to cleaning the glasses at the bar once more.

The pair walked up the short flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Either side were doors with numbers on them. It didn’t take long for them to find their room. With a click, Runus unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The room was simply furnished. With a large bed by the window, a desk on the opposite end with a small clothes drawer beside it. On the desk was a wash bin for cleaning up in the morning.

“Not bad. This will do for now.” he spoke as he walked over to the bed, setting his small pouch down along with his sword. He stretched as he began to peel off this leather armor and removed his shirt as well.

Astrid watched while smiling before she spoke up. “Master if you don’t mind may I switch back to my slave outfit for a bit?”  
Runus was a bit puzzled but saw no harm in it. He took hold of his command bracelet and thought of her in the salve outfit she was wearing not too long ago.

Astrid’s clothes instantly changed. No longer was her fur armor adorning her body but now she was back wearing the old slave outfit she had on early this morning. She blushed softly while looking at Runus. Without a word she moved to him, pressing her body to his own as she softly kissed him, moaning softly against his lips while her arms lossless wrapped around his neck.

Runus didn’t stop her. He let the kiss linger, holding it as long as he could while his strong hands took hold of her waist and held her steady as they enjoy the moment. Just as their lips parted he smiled down at her, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked as he gazed into her bright blue eyes, admiring how they shined in the light of the setting sun. “I don’t want you to do anything you do not wish of.”

Astrid blushed at his question but nodded as she suddenly slides a hand into his pants, palming his growing erection.“I do. You were kind and sweet and treat me like a person and not a tool. I want to please you master so allow me to be greedy even if it's only for this day.”

Runus could not refuse such a request. He felt his shaft react to her words, pressing back against her hand as he could feel it swelling to full mast.

“Alright then.” he smiled before resuming the kiss, his hand becoming bold as it slides up and presses against her left breast. He fondles it while feeling her own hand squeeze his cock. Suddenly he felt her push against him, making him fall back onto the bed. He stares up and grins as he watches her kneel down before him, her hands tugging at his pants before pulling them down to his ankles and freeing his cock.

“Oh, master~” She moans out happily. “Mmmmm you're so big and hard. To think its all because of me?” She grins, she takes hold of him before slowly stroking his shaft. She leans in and planting soft kisses along it while staring deeply into his eyes.

Runus lets out a moan as well, it had been days since he had relieved himself and now he was having the woman of his dreams servicing him. He relaxed his body so he could enjoy this moment.

“Oh, Astrid~” he let lose another moan. Watching her slide her lips over the tip of his shaft before twirling her tongue around it. She kept stroking and kissing, her hand never leaving. The sensation was so pleasant Runus had to fight back the urge to thrust and shove her whole head down on his cock.

“Oh fuck!” he spoke with a shaky breath. Watching Astrid take more and more of his thick shaft into her mouth. Part of him was impressed and amazed by her skill. Was it due to the slave outfit or her own natural abilities? Those questions would have to wait. At the moment he was doing his best not to cum so quickly.

As if sensing his impeding climax Astrid stopped and pulled off his cock. With a loud pop and free it from her mouth. Licking her lips she slowly stroked him before standing up and stripping off the few pieces of clothing she had on her. She gave a seductive smile as she began to tease and finger her own pussy before him.

“Oh Master you taste so good but I bet you’ll feel even better once you wonderful cock is inside me~” She bit her lips while soaking her pink lips before him.

Runus felt his cock twitch at the sight of her. He quickly kicked off his pants until he was completely naked. He leaned back on the soft bed and jester for him to come to him.

“Get over her your sexy Viking vixen~”

Astrid giggled as she jumped onto Runus’s lap. She straddles and sits down upon him. His cock was pressed up against her wet folds. She grins before she begins to slide along it.

“Ohhh master I want to feel you in me~ Mmmm please take me, make me yours.~” Her words purred into his ear while her eyes stared and yearn for him.

Runus could not wait no longer, with a push he lifted Astrid up enough to allow his cock to move into position before he pulled her down all the way. Instantly he could feel himself enter her. Her tight hot folds sliding around his shaft, squeezing him hard. Her face twisted in a look of surprise and bliss. Their voices echoing together as their moans collided.

Astrid body tenses up the moment he pushed in. Her voiced cracked, her nails scraped along his chest. She gave a lustful smile, her eyes shining with bliss.

“Oh gods Master!~ Oh please fuck me!”

“Mmmm with pleasure~” He growls back to her, his hands grabbing hold of her hips he began to thrust into her. He went slow at first but her pussy was too addicting to take it easy. He quickly sped up his thrust, making her bounce on top of him.

“Ahhhh oh gods yes! Oh yes yes Yes!” She screamed out, her voice echoing around the room. Her body clenched up before she suddenly climaxed on his cock. She bit her lip while she fell forward onto his chest. Her skin shivering from the hard climax.

“Fuck!” Runus kept thrusting into her, even after she had climaxed. He wanted to please her, to shower her with affection and love. His hands grabbed her ass and moved her along his shafted. He could feel his own climax about to break free any moment now.

“I’m going to cum Astrid, fuck I need to cum!” he shouted to her, his thrust growing wild with each passing seconded.

“Cum for me, cum for me Master, fill me up and make me yours~” her frantic words spoke into his ear. Her hands gripping him while gasping and moaning aloud to him.

With a deep growl, he slammed her down, feeling her climax from the force of his movements. With a heated gasp, he felt his pent up climax break free, pouring out inside her as shots of thick of cum shot into her body.

Astrid’s eyes went wide as she felt his cum flood inside her. She did move at first but quickly smiled with a look of satisfaction on her face. She slowly leaned into his chest and let it happen, letting out soft moans while he filled her up.

“Ohhhh master….mmmm that felt so good.~” She nuzzled his chest allowing herself the moment to catch her breath.

“Mmmmm wow..that...that was amazing.” He panted as he had a grin of satisfaction on his face. He hands rubbing along her back and ass as he took the time to just bask in the afterglow of sex. He knew he was going to become addicted to this. Already he could feel his body aching for another round or two. He was about to say something to her when they suddenly hear an ear perching scream coming from outside.

“AHHHHH MURDER! MURDER!”

Both Runus and Astrid shot up, quickly pulling off of each other as they made their way to the window. Runus glanced outside, his view a bit limited but he caught sight of someone running down the ally. They look to have blue hair but that's all he could make out of. He turned to Astrid, grabbing his own clothes.

“Let us go, Astrid, this looks like trouble.”

Astrid nodded as the slave outfit disappeared and she was back in her fur combat gear.

Runus felt a bit jealous she could get dress so quickly. He pulled on his shirt and pants and together they made their way downstairs to see what was happening. Runus couldn’t help but wonder what sort of danger they may be walking into now. Still, as a Knight, it was his duty to look after the people of this world and ensure they were safe. He had to do what he could to help.


End file.
